Republic Navy
The Republic Navy was a military force that protected the Galactic Republic for many millennium. Along with the Grand Army of the Republic, the Republic Navy fought the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the Clone Wars. It consisted of many cruisers, warships, gunships, starfighters, battleships, transports, destroyers, shuttles, escorts, corvettes and frigates. History 22-21 BBY The Navy sent ships to Teth after the 501st Legion was pinned down.Star Wars: The Clone Wars film The Republic Navy sent a small shuttle with Jedi Master Yoda, commanded by Commander Zak. The ship came under attack by Separatist forces, causing Yoda and his squad to make their way to the escape pods and Zak and his ship to escape the area. After losing several ships and their crews, including Jedi Master Ares Nune and Commander Kite, Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano went out looking for any survivors of a secret weapon. The two found Jedi Master Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker and clone trooper Boost. Skywalker, Tano, and Koon would later lead Shadow Squadron to destroy the Malevolence, the newly discovered superweapon, with the assistance of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi's forces. The fleets were also in the battles of Christophsis, Ryloth (Blue Squadron), Malastare (Red Squadron), Rishi moon, and the Second Battle of Geonosis (Red Squadron). 20-19 BBY The Navy served Skywalker and Kenobi at the Battle of Sullust to destroy a Separatist ships. The Navy were able to destroy the fleet and had only moderate casualties, including Skywalker's flagship, Resolute. The Navy came in during the late battle of Lola Sayu, under the command of Jedi Generals Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Sassee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Admiral Coburn. They were sent in to rescue Even Piell's crew and the rescue team sent in after them. The majority of the Republic Navy stayed and fought the droids, while the Jedi and a LAAT/i, which held Koon and two Wolfpack troopers (Wolffe and Comet), to rescue the rescue team. Later, Adi Gallia and the troops of the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps were around the planet Patitite Pattuna, when they were attacked by the Separatists. The troops were able to retreat from the ship, but Gallia was kidnapped by droid General Grievous. Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi was in deep space with his fleets and the 212th Attack Battalion, when Grievous attacked the Republic fleet. The fleet was destroyed, including two pilots Killer and another pilot, and several troops injured, including the pilot Engle. Later, the Navy would participate at battles such as Ringo Vinda, where they would lose several pilots, while clone trooper Tup would be kidnapped by the Separatists. They would rescue him, but he would die soon after. The Navy would appear with reinforcements above Coruscant fighting the Separatists, alongside Skywalker and Kenobi to rescue the Chancellor, Sheev Palpatine.Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Red Squadron would lead the strike with Skywalker and Kenobi and clone trooper pilot, Odd Ball. The Jedi were successful in rescuing the Chancellor, which caused the Sep forces to retreat. Commander Jag would later be seen serving under Koon, until he received Order 66 by Palpatine, which forced him to kill Koon. He did so, which resulted in the death of clones troopers 8770-8910.Order 66: Destroy All Jedi The Republic Navy would be dissolved and reestablished as the Imperial Navy. Types of Ships The Republic Navy used many types of warships and frigates to combat the Separatists in the Clone Wars. Capital ship classes Space stations *Galactic Republic space station *''Haven''-class medical station Battleships *Corellian warship *Humbarine warship *Mandator I''-class Star Dreadnaught *Mandator ''II-class Star Dreadnaught *Republic battleship *Rothana battleship Battlecruisers *''Praetor''-class Star Battlecruiser *''Procurator''-class Star Battlecruiser Destroyers and cruisers *''Dreadnaught''-class heavy cruiser *Grizmallt warship *''Imperator''-class Star Destroyer *''Invincible''-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser *Rothana destroyer *Multi-kilometer Star Destroyer *''Tector''-class Star Destroyer *''Thranta''-class War Cruiser *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer Assault ships and carriers *''Acclamator I''-class assault ship *''Acclamator II''-class assault ship *GAR rapid assault vessel *Republic carrier *KDY carrier *Supercruiser Frigates and escorts *Alderaanian War Frigate *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *''Centax''-class heavy frigate *''Consular''-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit) *DP20 frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate Corvettes *Corellian Star Shuttle *CR70 corvette *CR90 corvette *Republic light assault cruiser *Stealth ship Starfighters and Bombers Starfighters *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter (ARC-170) *T.I.E. starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter starfighter *V-19 Torrent starfighter *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *''Cord''-class starfighter *''Crusher''-class starfighter *''Delta-7 Aethersprite''-class light interceptor *''Delta-7B Aethersprite''-class light interceptor *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor Bombers *H-60 Tempest bomber *NTB-630 naval bomber *PTB-625 planetary bomber Support Ships Logistics vessels *''Consular''-class cruiser *''Liberator''-class troopship *''MedStar''-class frigate *''Pelta''-class frigate *GR-75 medium transport *''Porter''-class transport *Praxeum ship (Clone Wars-era) *Republic Fleet Auxiliary Support Vessel *Republic Starship *Interstellar tug *''Sprint''-class rescue craft Dropships and landing craft *CR-20 troop carrier *CR25 troop carrier *''Jadthu''-class landing ship *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier Shuttles *''Eta''-class shuttle *''Kappa''-class shuttle *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle *''Zeta''-class long-range shuttle Scouts *IR-3F Patrol Craft *IPV-1 System Patrol Craft Organization and Structure During the Clone Wars, the Republic Navy was divided into multiple fleets, each fleet protecting a certain sector within the galaxy. The fleets varied in size and strength depending on their current task at hand, and could be combined to form a stronger force. Most naval and intelligence officers were not clones. The command structure of the Republic Navy was broken down. *'Republic Navy' **Led by Commander-in-chief Supreme Chancellor Palpatine **Hundreds of Fleets *'Armada' - 5,000 to 1,000 warships plus support units **Led by High Jedi General **Example: Open Circle Armada *'Fleet' - 100 to 300 warships plus support units **Led by Fleet Admiral or Senior Jedi General **3 to 6 Battle Groups within **Example: 5th Fleet *'Battle Group' - 48 to 72 warships plus support units **Led by an Admiral or Jedi General **2 to 4 Squadrons within *'Squadron' - 12 to 36 warships plus support units **Led by a Commodore or Jedi General **3 to 4 Sections within *'Section' - 3 to 4 warships **Led by a Captain or Jedi Commander **6 to 12 light vessels *'Element' - Single Warship **Led by a Captain Notable Units and Ships Warships Fleets *Azure Defense Fleet *Coruscant Home Fleet *Galactic Republic Seventh Fleet *Galactic Republic Ninth Fleet *Katana Fleet *Open Circle Fleet *Victory Fleet Individual Warships *''6222'' *''Aayla Secura's Acclamator-class assault ship'' *''Adi Gallia's flagship'' *''Aggressor'' *''Aken'' *''Anakin Skywalker's Acclamator-class assault ship (Kiros)'' *''Anakin Skywalker's Acclamator-class assault ship (Teth)'' *''Anakin Skywalker's flagship'' *''Annealer'' *''Anvil'' *''Arbitrator'' *''Arrestor'' *''Atrisian Iron'' *''Audacity'' *''Bel'reen'' *''Bolide'' *''Brassbound'' *''Candaserri'' *''Coburn's flagship'' *''Coronet'' *''Coruscant Sky'' *''Coryx Moth'' *''Courageous'' *''Cruiser 8'' *''Dao's flagship'' *''Danticore'' *''Dauntless'' *''Defender'' *''Defiant'' *''Demolisher'' *''Dominance'' *''Doneeta'' *''Doughty'' *''Drakmha'' *''Electrum'' *''Eliminator'' *''Endurance'' *''Enforcer One'' *''Even Piell's flagship'' *''Fearless'' *''Fire's Path'' *''Founder'' *''Galactic Guardian'' *''Grey Shadow'' *''Guardian'' *''Guarlara'' *''Halleck'' *''Harilin'' *''Harvester'' *''Hound'' *''Hunter'' *''Imdomitable'' *''Impavid'' *''Implacable'' *''Integrity'' *''Intervention'' *''Intrepid'' *''Keelyvine Reus's flagship'' *''Laudable'' *''Leveler'' *''Liberation'' *''Liberator'' *''Liberty'' *''Maelstrom'' *''Majestic'' *''Marauder'' *''Mas Ramdar'' *''Monitor'' *''Negotiator'' *''Nevoota Bee'' *''Odeaon'' *''Overseer'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi's flagship'' *''Pioneer'' *''Prosecutor'' *''Quaestor'' *''Redeemer'' *''Redoubt'' *''Relentless'' *''Renown'' *''Resilient'' *''Resolute'' *''Resolution'' *''Retaliation'' *''Ro-ti-Mundi'' *''Sea Legacy'' *''Selfless'' *''Sev's Venator-class star destroyer'' *''Skywalker'' *''Solidarity'' *''Spirit of the Republic'' *''Steadfast'' *''Strikefast'' *''Sundiver'' *''Tempestuous'' *''Tenacious'' *''Tenant's flagship'' *''The Righteous'' *''Tranquility'' *''Triumph'' *''Triumphant'' *''Unidentified Acclamator-class assault ship (Kamino)'' *''Unidentified Acclamator-class assault ship (Saleucami)'' *''Unidentified Acclamator-class assault ship (Umbara)'' *''Unidentified Acclamator-class assault ship (Zillo Beast)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Chrelythiumn system)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Coruscant)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Dac) *''Unidentified ''Venator-class Star Destroyer (Heinsnake Cult)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Hunter Squadron)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Rugosa)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (super tank)'' *''Unidentified Venator-class Star Destroyer (Valor)'' *''Unity'' *''VCD987'' *''Vensenor'' *''Vigilance'' *''Wolffe's Acclamator-class assault ship'' *''Yoda's Acclamator-class assault ship'' Starfighters Squadrons *Gold Squadron *Blue Squadron *Shadow Squadron *Squad Seven *Red Squadron Medical Frigates * Medical frigate 517 References Category:Unit Category:Republic Navy Category:Republic